Deltora Quest: The Sister of the East: Viva
by cora.brooke.7
Summary: When Lief goes to the Dragon's nest, you know that he destroys the sister. So I decided to Change that up a bit. Lief goes to the Dragon's nest and is ready to destroy the sister, BUT instead of destroying her, he sees something unimaginable. Lief must face the dangers before he reaches the Sister of the East and before he destroys the sister. Lief must over come challenges and tes
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Lief looked in the distance to look at the Dragon's Nest. He sighed as the sun set below the Dragon's Nest. He looked back at his friends who all sat near the fire and they talked about their game plan. He looked at each of his friends and examined their faces. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Barda, the Palace Chief Guard, looked after Lief during the time of the Shadow Lord when the Shadow Lord was in rule at Del. Barda watched Lief for so long, that all the rescues that Barda did for him, Lief thought were just light miracles. Lief looked at Barda's grim face as Lief's sister explain the game plan that she had in mind. br / Lief's sister, Cora, was the most encouraging and happy bunch in the group with her pet dragon, Spyro, next to her. Lief stared at her as she fixed her red bandana on her head. She had the purple cape along her clothes that were mostly a light blue and a green. Lief looked at Jasmine who sat next to Lief. br / Jasmine's hair was flowing in the breeze and her emerald eyes were examining everything. She watched everyone and their surrondings. She had her little fury friend, Filli on her shoulder and she kept peting the small animal as it poked it's nose out. Lastly, Lief's attention fell on Kyoya. br / Kyoya was Jasmine's brother and he had flung his bow to the ground and her watched Cora and Barda argue about the plan that Cora had in mind. Kyoya looked at Lief and Lief saw the smugged look on Kyoya's face. Lief gave a glare back. The two would never get along. Lief and Kyoya had different things between each other. Kyoya was stubborn and always seemed angry at every thing Lief came up with. Lief just glared at Kyoya as Cora and Barda kept talking. br / "If we go to the Dragon's Nest, tomorrow, we could just give the element of surprise to the Shadow Lord with out him knowing." Cora explained. br / "It's not a very good plan, Cora." Barda said. "I've been hearing rummor on that mountain." br / This got Lief's attention. He turned away from Kyoya and looked at Barda. "What rumors?" br / "The Dragon's Nest holds a dragon that say burns the people at first sight. But I never saw the fire on that mountain." Barda explained. br / "We can beat a dragon on that mountain! It won't matter. We revealed the Topaz Dragon already and all we have to do is take this dragon down if it won't listen, yeah?" Kyoya said. br / Lief shook his head. "You don't get it, you pathetic cat." Lief saidbr / Kyoya flinched at the last two words, he turned his gaze which turned into a glare and his eyes flashed at Lief. "Excuse me?!" He growled. br / "I'm guessing cats are as stupid as they seem." Lief saidbr / Kyoya growled. "If you are so smart, puppy dog, then what do YOU want us to do?!" br / Lief growled at the name "Puppy dog". True that he was able to turn into a wolf and Kyoya could turn into a Lion, but he ignored the name calling and explained why he didn't think it was a good idea why they couldn't take the dragon down. "The dragon in the nest could be the Dragon of the Ruby. And if we killed that dragon, then nobody can beat the Shadow Lord." Lief explained. br / "Lief is right, we can't kill that dragon until we figure out what kind of dragon that is." Jasmine said. br / Kyoya glared at Lief. "You're going to listen to the sick mutt?!" br / "You should watch your mouth mister! That's my brother!" Cora said. br / Soon, everyone was arguing about that one topic until they heard a roar. Lief looked up and saw the moon and stars had gone completly black. Lief finally saw a burst of fire shoot out of a black figure and the fire started to come torwards them. Lief gave a shout of a warning and everyone moved out of the way. Kyoya growled and graped his bow. He pulled arrows and begin to fire at the black figure in the sky. br / There was a roar and a loud thud. Lief looked at the beast that was in front of him and Lief saw that it was a crimson red dragon. Lief stared at it for a while. It's eyes were orange. Lief looked at the dragon with curiosity. Was this the Ruby dragon? Lief looked down at the belt but didn't see the Ruby gem grow as bright as the Topaz gem. Lief stared at the dragon confused. br / The dragon roared and opened it's mouth. Jasmine tackled Lief to the ground and the dragon's fire went above their heads. Lief looked at the dragon. Cora growls and grabed her purple sword. She ran to the dragon and sliced the leg on the dragon. The dragon roared. Or was that a yell? Lief looked at the dragon. Lief stared. What was wrong with the dragon? The dragon glared at Cora and flung it's tail. The dragon then put a gaint claw on Lief and pinned him down. Lief looked up at the dragon and Lief looked really closely at the dragon's eyes. br / Lief saw something in it's eyes. Something that he was feeling now. Lief didn't get what it was at first but then he saw Barda stab the dragon's tail and the dragon yelled in pain again. Lief looked at the dragon and stared. His head was spining with questions. Lief felt the dragon claw lift off of Lief and he watched the dragon as the dragon hissed at the friends. Lief drew his sword and took a swing to only minorly injure the dragon. The dragon hissed and looked at Lief. It started to creep forward and look at Lief. Lief stared. br / The dragon was examining him. It was looking at him up and down. The dragon stood still for a moment. Then something flew above Lief's head and a spear hit the dragon's side. The dragon yelled in pain. In the dragon's voice, Lief heard a girl's yell in pain. Lief stared. The dragon yelled and...Lief saw tears. The dragon flapped it's wings and flew away. Lief stared at the dragon for the longest time. br / Cora came racing torward to Lief. br / "Are you ok?" She said. br / "I'm fine...My head...is spining..." Lief moaned. br / Lief fell to the ground and he heard everyone's voices, including Lindal, who just joined them and threw the spear. Lief had many things in his head. All on the dragon specifically. Lief moaned and soon, shadows covered his sight./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Lief looked around. He was in a volcano area. He looked around and stared at the area. Where was he?  
_What is this place? _Lief thought.  
_You are in the Dragon's Nest.  
_Lief looked around and saw a girl in front of him. The girl had red hair, red lips, red short dress, she was all dressed in red. Lief stared at the girl staring in front of him. She had hair that looked like it was made of fire, and her eyes were firey red. Lief stared at the girl for the longest time. The girl looked at Lief and stared into his deep safiar blue eyes.  
_Who are you? _Lief thought  
_That doesn't concern you at the moment. _The girl said, without moving her mouth.  
Lief stared in surprised. He opened his mouth to say words but no sound came. He stared at the girl for the longest time in confusion.  
_You cannot speak through dreams, though you will only be able to speak through thought. I've done this many times. _She looked at Lief. _Why do you want to come here so bad?  
Why have you brought me here? _Lief snapped back.  
_I did not bring you here. You brought yourself. _She retored.  
_How? _Lief questioned. _  
I do not know that kind of magic. Only someone with great magic is able to talk to me and he must be someone who has bravery in his heart. Someone like a king. _She stared at Lief through narrowed eyes. She was examining him, looking at him from her side and staring at him without turning her head. She kinda made a glare at him and Lief stared back. Only then, did Lief relize that the girl's hair was on fire. _You carry the Belt of Deltora, don't you? You're Lief, son of Endon, King of Deltora. Am I wrong?  
__How do you know that? _Lief questioned.  
_I was known after the time of Adin. I was known before you became king. I was known before the gems were stolen and scattered across the land. _She said, in a sharp voice, still looking at Lief at the side with her eyes narrowed.  
Lief stared at her in surprised. _You're the Sister of the East, aren't you?  
You are told correct. I am the Sister of Fire. One who lives on the Firey land of the Dragon's Nest. You are probally wanting to destroy me and my sisters, don't you? _The girl said. _  
_Lief stared at her. He didn't want to answer. He stayed silent for the longest time ever.  
_You must leave now. My time with you is up. _She said.  
_Wait! Who are you? What do you know about the past? _Lief asked quickly. But instead of answering, she simply smiled at him as she turned away.  
_You and I will speak really soon. When you need me, call me in your dreams. I will answer. Don't worry, you will know my name really soon, Lief of Del. _She answered.  
Lief stared at her and then blackness.

Lief woke up to the sound of a voice. At first, it was unfimilar, then he opened his eyes and saw his sister, calling his name with tears in her eyes. Lief moaned and slowly moved his hand torwards his head. Lief sat up and looked around.  
"What happened?" Lief asked, grogy.  
"You passed out when the dragon left." Lindall said.  
"Lief, are you ok?" Cora asked.  
"My head...hurts. I had the strangest dream." Lief said  
"If it is about the dragon and all, then that's the dream." Kyoya said, stubbornly.  
Lief glared at him. "No, I did not dream of the dragon." His expression changed when he looked at the others. "I saw the Sister of the East."  
The friends stared at him then looked at each other confused. Lief then began to tell them everything.  
"So, the sisters were in place after Adin was king. The Shadow Lord has planned many things." Barda said.  
Lief nodded. But the real question was on his mind. Who was that girl, and why didn't she just try to stop him from trying to destroy the sister?


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Lief looked at the people staring at him. The people watched him as he walked by many people. Lief looked at them and then heard Kyoya scoff in disgust. br / "Look at all these people. Staring at us. Makes me sick." Kyoya said. br / Lief glared at Kyoya. "I must take care of these people. The land is dying because of the Sister of the east. Don't pretend to ignore it, lazy cat." Lief said. br / Kyoya glared at Lief but said nothing. Lief looked down to see Cora's dragon friend, Spyro, troting next to Cora. Lief came up and looked at Cora. br / "I don't get it Cora..." Lief began. br / "Don't get what?" Cora asked. br / Lief lowered his voice so that only she and him could only hear each other. "I don't get HIM!" Lief whispered, moving his eyes at Kyoya. br / Cora looked at Kyoya, who was still looking at the people in disgust as if they has some sort of disease on them. Cora stared at Kyoya then looked at Lief, who was still glaring at Kyoya. br / "Why did he have to come along, Cora?" Lief whispered. br / "Because you know Jasmine would never leave him behind." Cora / Lief sighed. "I don't know, Cora. That guy gives me the nerves some times. I don't get it." He / Cora looked at Kyoya and sighed. Cora walked farther and Lief let everyone pass. Kyoya was the only one who stayed behind with Lief. Lief looked at Kyoya for a moment. Then looked forward. br / Kyoya sighed and looked at Lief. Not wanting to deal with the wolf made him uncomfortable. Just as Lief was about to walk away, a old man came up in front of those two boys. He smiled at them, showing his teeth. Lief stared at the old man with surprise. br / Kyoya made a digusting face when he saw the man. Lief could tell, because the man's teeth had some crooked places and some teeth missing. Lief wanted to make a digusted remark as well, but since he was a king, he kept his mouth shut. Lief cleared his throat and looked at the old man. br / "Is there something you need, sir?" Lief said, gently. br / "There is! Something you could get for me. And something that will help you." the old man said, with his voice sounding like sandpaper. br / Lief looked at the old man. "Did you loose it?" br / "I lost my old trinket in the forest over the bridge nearby. If you could retrieve it for me, I will be forever grateful." The old man said. "And I need two strong men to retrieve it." br / Lief stared for a moment. The old man wasn't looking at Lief anymore, he was looking at Kyoya. br / Kyoya stared for a moment. "What?" br / The old man smiled again. "You two are perfect." he said. br / Lief stared in surprise again. He was going into a forest with Kyoya. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Lief growled at Kyoya in frustration as the two walked in the woods looking for a missing trinket. Kyoya / "We are lost. I just know it. You see, this is the reason why dogs are never good with Lions. Dogs may be a good tracker, but why does it have to chase a squirrel up a tree?!" Kyoya growled. br / "It was laughing at me! And besides. You go up to see one floating leaf in the air and you have to chase it around." Lief complained. br / "T-that's nothing!" Kyoya retorted. br / Lief sighed. "Lets just find the stupid trinket." Lief said. br / Kyoya said nothing for a couple of hours. When Lief looked up in the sky, night had already fallen and his stomach turned over. Kyoya aruptly stoped and looked around. Lief looked at Kyoya. br / "What?" Lief asked. br / Kyoya remained silent and stayed still. Lief looked around and then smelled a sent unfimiluar. Lief reached for his sword and looked around. Lief looked at Kyoya and saw that he was reaching for his bow already. Lief heard rustiling and then looked around more. br / Lief then looked up and saw something come crashing down and land on it's feet. Lief couldn't tell what it was, but it landed down and pulled a weapon out so quick, it looked like it pulled it out of thin air. Whatever the thing was, it was human and it started to attack the boys with a sword. Lief blocked it just in time and the thing struggled against Lief. Kyoya pulled his arrows and shot them at the thing. The thing turned it's attention to Kyoya and threw something at him. Kyoya dodged it and kicked the thing over off of Lief. br / Lief growled at Kyoya. "I can deal my own problems!" Lief snapped. br / "Go find help!" Kyoya commanded, fighting the / "You don't tell me what to do!" Lief said. He pushed Kyoya out of the way and colided swords with the thing. Lief growed and struggled against it for a while. Kyoya then pulled Lief back and Lief fell backwards. br / Lief looked at Kyoya with a glare but then saw that Kyoya had saved his life by firing a arrow at the thing before it stabed Lief with a knife. Lief stared as it hissed in pain and then jumped into the trees and jumped away on the branches. Kyoya looked at Lief. br / "I...uh..." Lief stammered. br / "You think this is some kind of joke, do you?!" Kyoya snapped at Lief. br / Lief stared at him in surprise. br / Kyoya's eyes were a firey blue and his vampire fangs were showing. Lief stared at Kyoya. br / "Next time, don't expect me to save you again." Kyoya huffed. br / Lief growled and pushed himself up. "I was going to thank you! But You are being such a ass right now! Your father is better then you at least." Lief said. br / Lief, then, relized that the words that sliped through his mouth were uncalled for. Lief stared at Kyoya surprised when Kyoya got in his face and growled. br / "You know nothing of me, you know nothing of my past and you will never know anything!" Kyoya said. br / Lief stared as Kyoya began to walk away. Lief looked at the ground. "You're right." Lief said. br / Kyoya stopped and looked over his shoulder at Lief. Lief looked at Kyoya and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm tired and I haven't had anything to eat yet." br / Kyoya looked at Lief more. br / "I don't think we are going anywhere tonight. Maybe you could...tell me what's different from the past?" Lief said. br / Kyoya turned and looked at Lief. Kyoya stared at Lief for a while. Then he murmered "ok" and Kyoya and Lief sat on the ground and Lief listened to Kyoya as the night passed. /p 


End file.
